


Dark Lion

by HecatesKiss



Series: Perfection Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord's Assassin goes hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning.
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~
> 
> Beta'd by vernie_klein.
> 
> For Vee and the lovely group he heads on FB. _My Lord_ *bows*
> 
> Notes: _"indicates parseltongue"_ _indicates thought speech_

Harry rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. He shook his head slightly as he looked again at the report. He couldn’t be reading this right. There was no way Marvolo would be… that… he growled and pushed to his feet. He nearly tripped over Nagini who hissed balefully and bared her fangs. Harry stumbled and swore.

 _“I wouldn’t ssuggest it.”_ Harry retorted and the large viper shut her mouth with a snap before she slithered from the room. Harry followed the serpent out, tugging idly at the green edged cuffs of his silver robe. He stepped across the darkened hall and lifted his hand to knock.

_“Come in, my Dark Lion.”_

Harry pushed open the door and bowed his head to the Dark Lord. The man glanced up, milk pale skin gleaming in the fire light. Harry waited for a pale hand to lift and gesture him forward before he stepped over the threshold. He moved to the chair across from the Dark Lord’s desk and passed across the parchment scroll, dropping his occlumency barriers as he sank into the seat..

“Please tell me I’m being an idiot Gryffindor and not seeing what I think I am? Third paragraph.” Harry waited for the Dark Lord to skim the paragraph. He winced slightly when crimson eyes blazed and the fire leapt high.

“You are seeing it. Rookwood just decided to try and undermine my authority.”

“Your will, my Lord?” Harry asked, bowing his head, knowing that the safest course at the moment was obedience.

“Hunt, my Dark Lion. Bring him bloodied and broken to my feet.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Use whatever resources you need. Find him.”

Harry pushed to his feet and bowed low before he slipped from the Dark Lord’s office. He returned to his own, levitated Nagini off his desk with a sigh and summoned his hunting kit. He flicked his wand, setting the lock and silencing wards on his office before he turned his attention to the hunt. Harry also summoned the tracking sphere from the mantle where he kept it.

Harry nudged the giant viper away from his desk with a foot, ignoring the feint, knowing the snake would not bite him, and even if she did, he had the antivenin on hand. Harry unrolled the leather bundle with a flick of his wrist. He drew the holly and phoenix feather wand that was brother to the Dark Lord’s own and slipped it into his wand holster. He set the ebony and dragon heartstring wand the Dark Lord had presented him with into his desk and warded the drawer, knowing that only the Lord or Severus could break them.

Harry flicked his fingers over various vials of potions and poisons. He drew the twinned Ka-bar knives that had been a gift from Bellatrix from their arm sheaths and thumbed open the vial of paralytic antidote. He swallowed the bitter potion down and re-capped the vial with a shudder. He then coated both knives in a paralytic poison and left the blades to dry as he shrugged out of the silver robes and draped them over his chair.

Harry summoned the black dragonhide battle robes and slipped into them, fastening down the dragonbone buttons and tightening the laces. He smiled slightly when Nagini nudged against a booted foot, fangs gently mouthing the toe.

 _“Nagini? A bit of your venom?”_ Harry asked as he picked up a clean vial half filled with water and held it out. The serpent hissed as she reared and bared her fangs. He caught three thick yellowish drops of venom into the vial, capped it and bowed in thanks. That vial he shook and tucked into his right pocket. He always carried a failsafe.

Harry then picked up and sheathed both of the daggers into his boots.  He plucked a duplicate pair of ka-bars from his hunting kit and sheathed the unaltered blades. Most of the Dark Order knew of the arm sheaths and the ka-bars that sat there. As far as he was aware, no one, outside of the Dark Lord and Severus knew of the sheaths that sat in his boots. He then walked around his desk and pressed his fingers to the third shelf of his bookcase.

 _“Open in the name of Voldemort.”_ He hissed. A lever clicked and the book case’s face swung away. He reached into the space and pulled out a small chest. He closed the hidden space and carried the chest to the desk. Flipping it open, he selected the vial of blood labeled “Rookwood” and used his wand to extract a single drop from the vial.

That drop he spelled into the tracking globe. It pulsed red for a few seconds before going clear. Harry nodded and returned the sample to the chest. The chest he deposited back in its place and stuffed the tracking sphere into his left robe pocket.

Harry plucked three extra vials of the paralytic antidote from his stores and then rolled up the leather bundle. He doubted he’d need more than one; but the days spent training with Severus and Rodolphus Lestrange had taught him to always carry extra. Harry dropped the bundle back into the drawer it had come from.

 _“Nagini watch over our Lord.”_ Harry instructed and the serpent hissed her agreement as Harry unwarded his door and broke the silencing spell. Harry summoned the killing curse green half mask, and watched the viper slither into the Dark Lord’s office before he closed the door to his own.  He then pulled out the sphere.

“ _Requiro sanguis_.” Harry breathed. The sphere floated in the palm of his hand for a moment. He watched a grey line bloom from the sphere and twist to the left. Harry nodded and tapped on the Dark Lord’s door again.

 _“Come.”_ The Dark Lord hissed. Harry stepped into the room and left the sphere floating as he approached the desk, stepped around it, and went to one knee. Harry smiled slightly when the Dark Mark pendant swung into his line of vision, suspended on a black chain. He bowed his head as the Dark Lord slipped the chain around his neck and fastened the clasp.

He waited for fingers under his chin before he lifted his head. He hissed slightly when the man bent forward and took his mouth in a sharp kiss. He moaned when the older man bit his lower lip bloody and then lapped at his mouth.

“Hunt well.” The crimson eyed man breathed. Harry nodded and drew a deep breath even as he lifted his hood, licking blood from his lip. With the pendant at his throat, he would be able to track Rookwood through the Dark Mark as though he were the Dark Lord. He set the green mask into place and smiled.

 

* * *

Harry watched people pause, glance at him, go ashen and then scramble out of his way. A snarl slipped from parted lips and several people flinched. He glared when he heard somebody mutter “Assassin.”

Harry knew he was the Dark Lord’s Assassin. Everyone knew that fact. He rarely wore the black dragonhide robes any longer. But people remembered. Black dragonhide battle robes with a killing curse green lion rampant down the back, paired to a green half mask. That was the mark of the Dark Lord’s Assassin, the man that had slain the Light Lord.

Harry sidestepped a laughing child, following the guide of the stream of light. He spun when the sphere suddenly swapped direction. When the sphere flipped direction again, he went still, and watched it. He recognized the trick and sneered. Rookwood had just taken something that masked his blood. _Somebody_ had tipped the man that the _Assassin_ was hunting.

Harry hissed in a breath when the pendant burned against his chest for a moment. He closed his eyes as he grabbed the sphere and spun on his heel, apparating to his Lord’s side. He lowered his hood as he went to one knee, hands clearly in view and empty, at the Dark Lord’s left hand.

“My Lord?” Harry asked, lifting green eyes to meet crimson. He ignored the fact other Death Eaters were gathered around in a circle, the call had been to a meeting.

 _“I expected you to continue the hunt, my lion.”_ The Dark Lord hissed, voice sibilant and caressing, like the hand that trailed through Harry’s hair.

 _You called. I answered, my Lord._ Harry thought, bowing his head, something he never did in full meeting. He listened to the Death Eaters shift uneasily.

“My Lord? Might I inquire as to why the Assassin is at your side?” Lucius Malfoy’s voice echoed into the silence. Harry smirked, keeping his head bowed. Every Death Eater knew exactly who the Assassin was, but when Harry stood in battle dress and masked, no one said his name.

Kerrington Worple had made that mistake one evening, after a meeting. Harry had killed the man for his insult. The Lord had granted him the mask, wand, and title. So dressed, he was simply the instrument of his Lord’s will.

“He works my will. If he should approach you on his hunt, you _will_ offer whatever resources or assistance he requires.”

“Yes, my Lord.” The circle responded as one. Harry stood when the Dark Lord’s fingers left his hair. He bowed low and watched for the brief flick of a hand that would be his release. When he saw it he stepped backwards off the dais, bowed again and then turned his back as he left the room.

Harry waited outside the meeting room, idly playing with the tracking sphere, observing its errant, erratic behavior and shaking his head. He knew that there was a way to turn the behavior into a guiding beacon, he’d seen it done before… he just had to remember how. Harry shrugged and shoved the sphere into his left pocket, headed for the manor library.

 

* * *

A quick, ten minute perusal of the shelves brought him a simple answer that had him ignoring the sphere altogether. He flipped through Covington’s _Child’s Charms_ and grinned. With the pendant around his neck to act as a focus… twisting the charm to act as a locator should prove simple. Harry decided to test his theory.

 _“Seek to find, Mark to Mark, I seek the one that bears the Serpent Mark. Lucius.”_ Harry hissed out. He felt the Dark Mark at his throat warm slightly. He paused to shelve the book back in its proper place and then followed the temperature shifts of the pendant until he stood directly behind the blond wizarding Lord. He let the smirk curl his lips as he reached out and placed a gentle hand on Lucius’ shoulder. The blond aristocrat startled and wheeled. He watched the man freeze as he looked into the green mask.

“Thank you for your assistance, Lucius.” Harry said with a slight nod, he dropped the tracking sphere into the man’s hand. The man nodded back and swallowed. Harry turned sharply on his heel and apparated away.

He landed in a grimy alley, which caused his lip to curl. He recast the spell, this time focusing on Augustus Rookwood. He closed his eyes for a moment, focusing only on the singing sensation of dark magic that thrummed in his blood and against his skin from the pendant.

“Lord bound oath, ties us both. Called forward, force and command. Blood traitor to Liege and Lord. Oath forsworn. Blood shall run, either mine or yours.” Harry muttered in English, twisting a simple spell into being as he bared his teeth. The pendant was tugging him to the right.

Harry focused and turned on his heel. The crack of apparition was nearly silent as he landed. He ducked the first curse and threw a dagger. It buried itself in wood. Harry managed not to curse even as he lifted anti apparition wards and caged Rookwood in the room. Harry flattened himself against the floor when the killing curse hissed towards him. He rolled to his feet, ka-bar knife from his boot in hand. He threw, it hit with a meaty thunk into the shoulder. Rookwood screamed. Harry shook his head as the man dropped like a stone. Wizards never expected a physical attack.

Harry carefully stripped the man of all clothing, checked his wand over with great care, and wrapped him in ropes and spelled chains before he grabbed manacled wrists, ripped down his own wards, and apparated to his Lord’s side.

 

* * *

“My Lord?” Harry asked quietly, letting the bound man fall at his Lord’s feet. The Dark Lord smiled, crimson eyes glowing brightly as he reclined comfortably on a chaise lounge done in deep green velvet and dark walnut.

“Largely unharmed. Stripped doesn’t surprise me, my Lion. Not after the Weasley fiasco.” The Dark Lord murmured, finger tapping against his chin. Harry grimaced briefly, remembering that mistake.

“What does my Lord wish of me?” Harry asked, green eyes glued to the prisoner. He blinked when a shimmering shield snapped around Rookwood.

“Tell me how you found him, my Dark Lion?”

Harry let a smile curve his lips. “I used a lost child charm that I twisted. I focused on the Dark Mark, my Lord. I used something simple to hunt an Unspeakable, because it wouldn’t be suspected or blocked against. He more than likely cloaked against a regular Dark Mark, my Lord, but because I do not bear your sigil, I was able to bring him to ground. He did block a blood tracking sphere though.”

“A lost child charm? Inventive, my lion. Very inventive.”

Harry merely bowed and waited for further instructions, happy for the praise.

“Klack!” The Dark Lord hissed. Harry glanced over at the House Elf when it popped in. He observed as the shield lowed and the elf popped Rookwood out of the room, presumably to the dungeons to be dealt with later.

 

“Now, my Lion...will you claim your reward?” Crimson eyes gleamed and Harry licked his lips as he lifted his hands to his face and removed his mask.

“If my Lord permits?” Harry asked, tipping his head to one side. The pale skinned man nodded.

Harry easily undid the battle robes and let them fall to the floor. He stripped himself of wand, sank both remaining ka-bar knives into the plush, black carpet with deft flicks of a wrist, and banished the vial of venom and water.

Harry lifted his hand to his silver shirt collar but froze when the man shook his head and beckoned him forward. Harry stepped away from his weapons and wand and went to his knees. He hissed out a breath when pale hands traced gently over his face, thumbs stroking across his cheekbones. Harry let his head tip back and closed his eyes, savoring the skim of fingers across his face.

A gentle hand in his hair guided his head down, and Harry opened his mouth without opening his eyes. He licked, tongue tracing careful circles over the tip. The bittersweet taste of precome jolted across his senses. He moaned slightly and suckled, tongue lapping softly.

The hand in his hair petted and stroked. Dark power rushed through his veins as he licked and swallowed, on his knees before the man he called Lord. He eagerly swallowed to the root, tongue pressed firmly to the underside, memorizing the feel of the column of flesh in his throat. He pulled back with a shuddering breath and then groaned when fingers gently tipped his head up.

“Ah, so sweet. Claim your reward, my lion. It is yours for the taking.”

Harry shivered as dark power leapt along his skin. He clawed his shirt free, not caring about the buttons as they scattered. The Dark Lord laughed with amusement, bloodstained eyes gleaming as the lipless mouth stretched into a smile. Harry licked his lips again and his fingers fumbled at his trousers.

“So eager. _Devestus. Abrigo. Lubrica._ ”

Harry moaned as his trousers, pants, and socks vanished and he became slicked. He shivered. Typically, the Lord wanted him to cast the spells. He drew a slow, bracing breath as the man lay back, pale fingers gliding over blood darkened flesh. Harry forgot to breathe when the dark robe vanished and pale, hairless flesh was revealed to his sight, pale pink nipples drawing his gaze instantly when the man rolled onto his side.

_“Turn away, Dark Lion. Show me. Show me what is mine.”_

Harry moaned and gave his back to his Lord, kneeling on the black carpet, fingers tracing up and down his cleft before he slid his legs and cheeks apart and showed himself. He hitched in a breath when the man purred.

_“Show me how eager.”_

Harry slid a finger back and forth across the ring of muscle, caressing himself before he worked a finger in, slowly, carefully. He twisted it and clamped his teeth down on his lower lip to keep from crying out. He let his finger play with his entrance, working it in and out, panting breaths and fine tremors shivering up and down his spine. He was ready to scream when his Lord finally allowed him to use a second finger.

He obeyed when the command for a third was given. He sobbed slightly when he was ordered to stop, but sighed and crawled to his Lord’s side when told to do so. He crawled eagerly onto the chaise, straddling the Dark Lord, fingers happily wrapping around the thick, very interested flesh that rose from tight, perfect balls.

“Claim your prize.”

Harry shifted his hips and slowly started to impale himself, groaning as the tip slid into him. He bore down against the intrusion and the Dark Lord slid further. He panted and rocked ever so slightly. The Dark Lord hissed a curse in Albanian and Harry grinned. He knew that particular curse and let himself sink to the hilt.

Quidditch and Auror toned thighs lifted Harry and then dropped him slowly back down. He watched the shifting expressions as they played across the older man’s face. A hissed breath was all the signal Harry needed to pick up his pace. He let his head fall back as he fucked himself on the Dark Lord’s cock, taking his pleasure riding the man that could command him to kill with a single word.

When pale fingers wrapped around his own arousal Harry cried out, begging permission. A firm squeeze denied him and he closed his eyes, shifting slightly to find just the right angle to bring his Lord off. He found it abruptly and keened when the older man shifted his hips at just the right angle and his hand dragged his hips down roughly, forcing Harry to take the entire length deeply. His back curved as the Dark Lord came, spilling his seed deep into Harry’s willing body.

Harry sighed when the Dark Lord slipped free. He easily pulled himself off the chaise and returned to his kneeling position on the floor, tongue lapping the older man clean. He shivered slightly and pressed a kiss to a milk pale thigh. He bowed his head and savored the gentle hand in his hair.

“You may go, my Lion. Or you may share my bed tonight. Our Serpent is still in Germany for the next three days.”

Harry paused, tongue tracing gently over the left testicle. He lifted his head. “Your bed, my Lord?”

“Very well.” The older man said tracing his fingers across Harry’s throat.The Dark Mark pendant fell into his hand as the black collar wrapped around Harry’s neck. Harry shivered lightly and bit back a moan. It seemed neither he, nor the Dark Lord, would be getting much sleep tonight.


End file.
